


【死出】春天啊！【这是一辆婴儿车】

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 这是一辆婴儿车！写的奇差无比！憋了一整天才憋出来的！哭唧唧！





	【死出】春天啊！【这是一辆婴儿车】

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一辆婴儿车！写的奇差无比！憋了一整天才憋出来的！哭唧唧！

私设敌联盟酒吧二楼有房间房间房间！！！

▼

三人回到酒吧后，死柄木弔扶着手上的伤口靠在吧台边缘。

自己受伤，成员被抓，就连脑无都没了，他愤怒异常，全身剧烈的抖动着。

“完败啊！这不是完败吗！！和平的象征依然健在！”

墙上的电子屏幕里突然响起了一阵男声，死柄木弔生气的与之对话，绿谷从黑雾那里知道，这是救了死柄木的人，所以并没有插进他们的对话，只是默默的从吧台下方拿出一个医药箱打算帮死柄木包扎一下。

伤口被子弹穿透了，这反而简单了许多，因为不用把子弹取出，绿谷拿着双氧水和棉签小心翼翼的处理伤口旁边的血迹心疼极了，幸好死柄木情绪激动的跟电子屏幕里的人对话也没怎么注意到伤口的疼痛，只是在他包扎完毕后才撇了他一眼。

“死柄木弔，下一次一定要将你的恐怖传遍世间！”

对方说完这句话后通话就结束了。

这时死柄木将脸上的手掌取下放在吧台的桌上，还将自己被包扎好的手举起来看了看，然后嗤笑一声，伸出左手翘起小拇指，扣住绿谷的头颅像自己的方向拉扯过来，猩红的眸子毫无顾忌的锁住那墨绿色的瞳孔。

“绿谷出久！你刚刚是不是想跟欧尔麦特走！”

两人靠的很近，死柄木的气息都喷在了绿谷的脸上，这是他第一次说出绿谷的全名，由此也可以得知他生气极了。

“没，没有！”

绿谷不知道眼前的人是怎么得出这个结论，他只能拼命的晃动着自己的头颅和双手来否定。

“那你刚才在那里哭什么！”

绿谷愣住了，他没想到那时候死柄木竟然还关注着自己。

死柄木看绿谷没有说话，以为他默认了，脸上嘲讽的笑容更甚，将额头抵在绿谷的额头上，猩红的眸子里充满了火光。

黑雾在旁边看着有些担忧，向前一步欲阻止两人，而死柄木则快速转头看着黑雾。

“等等不管有什么声音你都不能进来！”

说完就拖着绿谷的胳膊往二楼的房间走去。

黑雾向前迈了一步，想到前段时间死柄木跟他说的话又停了下来，既然死柄木喜欢绿谷，那应该不会出什么事，只不过……

死柄木托着绿谷来到他的房间后，狠狠的将他摔在了略硬的床铺上。

绿谷本就撞伤的背部撞到床上，疼得他身体蜷缩起来左右滚动着抵挡疼痛。

就在这期间，死柄木将身上的手掌拿下放好并把上衣也脱了，然后那些绷带走到床边居高临下的看着那因疼痛而蜷缩在一起的人，猩红的眸子中闪过一丝心疼。

他将五指伸想蜷缩在床上的绿谷，吓得那人死命的往角落里挪动，而那只手则只是放在他的衣服上，只是轻触记下，绿谷的衣服皆化为灰烬，就这样赤裸裸毫无遮掩的坐在了床上。

绿谷吓呆了，呆愣愣的看着死柄木用刚刚顺手拿的绷带把两只手的小拇指给绑住，直到眼前这人单膝爬上了床，双手“啪”的一声抵在他身后的墙上将他锁死在身下后才反应过来，同时也意识到了自己的窘境。

他努力把双腿并拢弯曲在自己的胸前，不想让上方的人看光自己的身体。

死柄木很享受绿谷小小的挣扎，他半眯着眼看着这似乎想把自己嵌进墙里的绿毛小孩，恶意的伸出右手将他两只手腕抓在手里扣在墙上。

因为他的右手受了伤，绿谷不敢挣扎，只能战战兢兢的看着上方这人还想干什么。

绿谷的双膝没有了双手的环绕，轻易的就被死柄木用左手拨开按在床上，然后用自己的左腿压住对方的右腿，右腿插进了双膝之间，并把对方的左腿往右边挪去。

就这样绿谷门户大开的展现在了死柄木的眼前，供他肆意欣赏。

“噫！弔，弔哥！”

绿谷惊呼一声，声音发着颤小心翼翼的呼唤着用视线扫视他全身的人，这个天真的孩子还是没能反应过来接下来要发生什么事。

这少年软糯的呼声让死柄木的瞳孔一缩，无法抑制的将自己干燥的嘴唇贴向了绿谷那软软的唇瓣轻轻摩擦着，然后张口咬住那柔软的下唇瓣碾压撕扯着。

突然他用力一咬，还在呆愣中的绿谷惊呼出声，他的舌头就这样深入那温暖湿润的口腔中。

两人都是第一次接吻不得章法，牙齿与牙齿不停的磕碰着，“啧啧”的水声回荡在安静的房间里。

绿谷虽然很是讶异，但他还是沉浸于这个技术不怎么好的接吻中，就连自己什么时候被平放在床上都没有发现。

让他瞬间清醒的是来自身下的胀痛感，死柄木一边亲吻绿谷的嘴唇，一边开发着他身下从未被侵犯过的穴口。

这下，绿谷才知道死柄木要干什么了，他想用自己的绿眸忘进死柄木的眸子里控制他让自己脱离，却没想到对方不知道从哪里拿出了一条缎带动作利索的将自己的眼睛和双手绑住。

视线被剥夺，身体素质又比不上死柄木，绿谷就这样被压制在了床上，因为看不见身体的敏感度也上升了好几层。

少年未经人事的后穴很是干涩，死柄木开拓了许久只能堪堪进入两根手指，他放过绿谷的嘴唇，舌头间牵起了一条银丝。

他仔细看着绿谷，缎带因为哭泣而饱含水分，嘴角因持续性的接吻无法吞下的口水顺着嘴角留下，整张绯红的脸显得一踏糊涂，情色至极。

“让你感受一下自己的味道。”

死柄木喉咙中含着笑意，他把两根手指从那温暖干涩的甬道中退出，插进了那还没来得及合上的嘴里搅动着。

“不～好奇怪～”

绿谷含糊不清的说着自己的感受，他又一次的感受着口水无法抑制的顺着嘴角溢出。

感觉差不多后死柄木将手指取出，不顾绿谷的反抗专心致志的开拓者后面那粉嫩的穴口，他觉得自己的鸡儿硬的爆炸，再等下去他觉得自己会忍不住直接插进去。

在四根手指已经可以插入顺利的抽动时，他感觉肠道内部因感受到外来的入侵也开始分泌起了粘腻的液体，将手指抽出后还带出了晶莹的液体，手指开合间还能看到一条欲断不断的银丝。

“嗯～”

因为手指的抽出绿谷竟然没由来的觉得后穴有点空虚，亲呼出声。

他身后的穴口已经软化了正开开合合的煽动着，晶莹的液体从体内溢出沾在了粉红的穴口上，看得死柄木口干舌燥。

他已经没有心情在玩什么情趣了，快速的脱下自己的裤子，扶着自己的肉棒，龟头在穴口打了个圈，之后就对着甬道一插到底。

“啊！不～”

绿谷扬起绿色蓬松的脑袋，细白的脖颈犹如天鹅般绷得直直的。

肠道里柔软的内壁瞬间吸附上来并且有节奏的挪动讨好着那闯进来的肉棒，死柄木从来没有感受过这样的快感，一插进去就感觉要泄了一般，但他还是忍住了，并且不顾身下人的感受快速抽插起来。

“出，出去～恩～好痛～啊～”

绿谷感觉自己的下身一阵撕裂般的疼痛，虽然已经从了充足的开拓，但是第一次承欢的后穴完全无法承受这样的插入，他的小腿绷直，腰部因为刺激拱了起来，并且左右扭动着想要将体内炽热的可怕的粗大甩出。

“再动我就把你干死在床上！”

“啪”的一声，死柄木狠狠的拍了下那不断扭动的屁股，白皙的臀肉上瞬间出现一个红色的巴掌印。

“不～不要～”

绿谷被这样一咋立马停止了扭动，他的肠道也紧紧的缩涩了一下。

死柄木被着猛然的一缩刺激到了，同样是第一次的他就这样泄在了那温暖湿热的甬道里。

“啊啊～～恩～哈～不～太刺激了～”

而绿谷也因为刚好内壁被那炙热的精液不断充刷着敏感的一点，强烈的快感使他高声呻吟着，不知什么时候悄悄站起的小绿谷也抽搐的吐出了几股浓稠的精液。

虽然眼睛被绑着，但他还是感受到身上的人不断溢出的低气压。

“弔，弔哥，我知道不是你不行，时间短……”

绿谷的求生欲极强，迫使他想要安慰死柄木，然而似乎没安慰到点上，让身上的人周身的气压更低。

“恩～哈～”

死柄木猛然弯下身子，还在甬道中半硬的肉棒不断刺激着没爱让绿谷情不自禁的呻吟出声。

“死小鬼，你在嘲笑我是吧，我不行？我今天就身体力行的告诉你我是多么的不行好么？”

死柄木在绿谷的耳朵旁说完后含住耳廓不断的舔弄着。

“啧啧”的水声直直的刺激着听力，让绿谷的鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来，令本就瘫软的身体更加无力。

之后死柄木弔不停的玩弄着绿谷的身体直至自己恢复，然后又开始了新的一轮欢爱。

据黑雾说这场欢爱持续到了早上，因为他被这两人的动静搞得无法入睡，强迫听了一整夜的活春宫。

第二天黑雾看着眼睛肿的像核桃一样被死柄木抱下来的绿谷，抬头望着天花板，又一次的感慨着。

“春天到了呀。”

FIN.


End file.
